


Tears

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: 5 times Nick finds Ellie crying and the one time it's happy tears.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Tears

1.  
Ellie Bishop switched in to dry clothes and watched as Lilly Burke reunited with her mom. Ellie went home, and all the emotions from the day swam forward. The coldness of the lake, the fear of drowning, and just the ugliness of the case. As her coffee was brewing suddenly, those emotions started running down her face. 

At the same time, there was a rhythmic knock at her door. 

Ellie opened the portal, and behind the door was Nick Torres. 

“Hi Ellie, I thought we could watch some movies and forget about a terrible case before the emotions catch up with us,” Nick commented as he followed her to the living room.

When he turned to Ellie, he noticed the tears. 

“Or I am too late, and the tears have already started?” Nick said as he looked at this woman that meant so much to him. 

Ellie bit her lip and felt more tears slip from her eyes.

“Okay, here is the plan,” Nick said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch. “We are going to watch some Disney movies, I’m going to make you my famous hot cocoa and then we are going to let the work of magic, princesses, and genies, And we are going to hope that the magic of happily ever after scares away a bad case. 

Ellie wiped away the onslaught of tears and sat on the couch as Nick started up the movie, and she watched as the movie came on. Nick watched from the kitchen as Ellie, snuggled into a blanket, and steadily made the hot cocoa. As a colorful cartoon started singing about snowmen and parties. Nick sat next to Ellie and handed her hot cocoa. She placed the cup on the table and invited him to snuggle close. Soon Ellie laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Letting the lousy case slip away into a melancholy silence. 

2.  
Ellie Torres( of 4 weeks) watched her husband and partner in life enter the drug den. Ellie was in MTAC with Gibbs and Vance flanking her. Nick was recruited to go undercover and find out what were the drugs being sold and how they were impacting the Navy. Ellie knew this case would be stressful, especially on Nick, who had a drug problem in high school. However, Gibbs and Vance didn’t know that. Only Ellie, one of the significant confessions when they got married. Damien Clarkson was Nick’s back up, and Ellie didn’t trust him. She rarely trusted anyone who Nick was partnered with except herself. Ellie thanked her lucky stars he was was wearing an earbud. 

“Eduardo, this is my associate Dan, he is the best in the business.” Nick’s voice rang through MTAC. 

McGee sat at one of the stations making sure the feed was secure. 

Ellie watched as her husband talked to the drug lord. Almost touching the large screen. 

Dan(Damien) “Yeah, man, Uncle Sam says I’m the best in the biz.”

Suddenly the room shifted, and the drug lord glared a deathly glare at Damien. 

“Uncle Sam. Are you guys Navy? Men, I think we have been backstabbed. We got us some sailors here. You are really rats.” 

Ellie looked back at the Director, feeling her heart speed up. 

Vance glanced at her and then made the order. “Get them out of there. McGee contacts Sanderson and get them safe. Abort, abort”

Nick heard the order and went to lead Clarkson out. Suddenly shots rang out. Ellie heard Nick groan and say something about being hit. ANd Ellie felt the claustrophobia of MTAC and ran out of the room. Ellie was flying on autopilot. Once she got to her desk, She landed on the floor and felt the tears slip down her face. 

Ellie didn’t know how long she was on the floor, silently crying. Gibbs came back down and said that the medic on the team patched up Nick, and it was just a flesh wound. They were heading back. Ellie heard most of what Gibbs said. 

Ellie heard the elevator ding. Nick circled her desk and felt his heart stop at how broken his wife looked. 

“Sweetheart,” Nick called, and in an instant, Ellie jumped up and wrapped him in a hug. Nick wrapped his right arm around his wife’s slight frame. “Ouch. Babe, you are damaging the merchandise.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ellie immediately disengaged from Nick’s embraced, as more tears slipped down her cheeks.” 

Nick glanced at his wife and furrowed his brow. “Elle, what’s with the tears?” Nick asked.

“I was just worried about you,” Ellie confessed. Nick smiled and kissed her soundly.

“Ew. Agents Torres. Get a room” Damien Clarkson said as he made his way to his borrowed desk. 

Nick and Ellie jumped apart, and suddenly Ellie turned on Clarkson. 

“Clarkson, what’s with the ego? You almost got my husband killed. I’m going to tell Vance never to partner you up again. Also watch out, because I have a lot of contacts. You will be a solo agent for the rest of your life.” Ellie said with venom laced words.

Clarkson towered over Ellie and puffed out his chest and responded, “Just wait till what Gibbs says about you talking to me that way. You are not the senior agent I am.” 

Gibbs rounded the corner. “Except for one thing. You are the visiting Agent, Clarkson. Also, I agree with Bishop. Your ego almost got Torres killed. Straighten up or get gone. Oh yeah, Director Vance said he wanted to talk to you.” 

Ellie wrapped her arm around Nick’s waist and leaned on his shoulder. 

“Torres. Good Work. Go Home and rest up. I’m going to need you to debrief the new team for this mission tomorrow. Ellie take him home,” Gibbs said. Ellie came forward and Kissed Gibb’s cheek and then grabbed Nick’s hand and lead him home. 

3\.   
Nick Torres came into his apartment and automatically knew something was up. The lights were down, and the tv showed some period piece, and in the center of the couch was his wife. Wrapped in a blanket and eyes glued to film. Tears were running down her face. 

Nick examined the scene and quietly approached, “Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” 

Ellie sheepishly wiped the tears away, “She died. I’ve seen this movie a hundred times, and I always cry at this part. She died. It’s so sad.” 

Nick chuckled and snuggled close to his wife. 

“Oh good, I thought someone had died,” Nick responded nonchalantly. 

Ellie glared at him, and Nick realized what he said and suddenly backpedaled. “Right, of course, this fictional character died, it is sad, and it’s okay to cry.” 

Ellie snuggled close to her husband and wrapped him in a hug. Nick was trapped by his wife, but he didn’t mind. Having to watch the rest of a sappy period piece wasn’t even on his list of things that bothered him.

4.  
Ellie Torres glanced at the pregnancy test in her hand and felt the tears swarm her eyes. She and her husband had been trying to get pregnant for almost two years. And nothing had worked. After a week of feeling like she might be pregnant, the home test said otherwise.

Nick found his wife staring at the pregnancy test with big fat tears dripping down her cheeks. 

“Sweetheart, What’s wrong?” Nick asked quietly and took her hand. 

“We’re not pregnant. I thought we would be, I had all the symptoms, and we are not pregnant. Something must be wrong. I wanted this so much for us, I was so excited.” Ellie sobbed, and Nick wrapped her in a warm embrace.

“Shh, it’s okay. It is just timing. We can’t assume that something is wrong. We will go see the specialist. It will be okay. I want this too.” Nick responded as he soothed his wife. 

Ellie sniffled and burried herself in his embrace. She was so grateful for her husband.

5\.   
Nick had always heard the saying don’t cry over spilled milk. And it made sense. However, when his wife, Ellie, started crying as eating the last cookie out of the jar. Nick was sure that something else was wrong with her.

“Sweetheart?” Nick asked cautiously, “what’s wrong?” 

Ellie’s tears started as a torrent, and she hiccuped, “You are going to leave me. I ate all the cookies.”

Nick gently wiped away her tears, kissed her forehead, noting how warm she felt and pulled into a gentle hug. 

“Babe,” using the old nickname “Nothing could be further from the truth.” Nick said, “put that thought out of your head,” Nick commanded lovingly. 

Ellie nestled into her husband’s embrace, and Nick carefully lifted her bridal style.

“Nick, are we going to bed?” Ellie mumbled quietly as her eyelids fluttered shut.

“No cariño, You are going to bed. You have a fever, Elle. I’m going to take care of you,” Nick said with a chuckle.

“Oh, bummer. Nick, can you get more cookies?” Ellie askes a Nick tucks her into their bed. 

“Of Course, Sweetheart” Nick kisses her forehead again. “Good Night Sweet Dreams I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ellie responds as she drifts off to sleep.

6.  
It was a chaotic couple of hours. Ellie Torre breathed a breath and felt tears fill her eyes. In her arms was her brand new baby boy. Only a few hours old. She snuggled the baby and kissed his downy head.

A knock at the door sounded, and her husband Nick poked his head in.

“Yo, I was able to find some Coffee. Uh, oh, what’s with the tears?” Nick said as he came in and sat next to his wife on an uncomfortable plastic chair. 

“These are happy tears. Joyful tears. We are a family. We have a baby. It’s a miracle.” Ellie said as she handed over the baby to Nick. And wiped away her tears and laughed. 

Nick put the baby in his arms and said, “Hi son, I’m your daddy. This boy needs a name.”

Ellie smiled and responded, “I have one. Or 4 actually. Clayton Jethro Miguel Torres”

Nick looked at his son and thought over the name. Then he glanced at his wife, “Explain. Please”

“Clayton for Clay. Jethro for Gibbs. Miguel for your dad,” Ellie said merely, not needing to explain their last name. 

“Can I make a change?” Nick asked 

“Sure,” Ellie watched as her son sucked his thumb. She took a picture of Nick and the baby with her phone.

“Clayton Jethro. I don’t want to name him after my dad. And his nickname is Cody,” Nick said now with tears in his eyes. 

Ellie reached out and grabbed his hand. “I love that. Thank You for never losing faith in me.”

“Thank You for my son Ellie” Nick responded. 

The tiny family enjoyed the moments of being together. Soon other family members and co-workers would come to meet the little one. Ellie cried more happy tears, but she welcomed them.


End file.
